Complacency
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: I don't mean to pry, Lee but do you ALWAYS do your work with Tenten present?" "Actually Neji, this is Tenten's work." Silence. "Ah, I think I'll be taking my leave now" Reposted because of my stupidity for accidentally deleting the original-Sighs-


Author's Note: Ahem, so yea, I sorta promised myself that I would never ever write another Naruto themed story again but here I am writing another Naruto themed story –sighs- I need to learn on keeping my promises. This is an alternate universe story so I hope you all enjoy it and if you guys do then I might decide to maybe come back to the Naruto world!

Disclaimer: nope, Naruto isn't mines because if it were then A LOT of things would be different. I also don't own The Catcher in the Rye

…

Rating: K+

Genre: General with a little splash of Romance

Pairing: NejixTenten

* * *

**Complacency**

**•••

* * *

**

**•••  
**

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Tenten twirled a ball point blue ink pen on slender, tanned fingers. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into the over-sized textbook where the hard algebraic questions seemed to tease her for being unable to figure them out. Leaning forward, Tenten propped her left elbow on the solid wood of the round desk she currently occupied.

The library wasn't very busy around this time. Free period never saw much action for the library; apart from the juniors and seniors who would occupy the rather warm library to complete unfinished homework or to chat online to friends they hadn't talked to since the night before. Tenten didn't like to classify herself under any of the above and neither did she consider herself part of the geek squad who sat at a round table across from hers. Producing a throaty groan when she once again failed to solve the problem, Tenten settled for burying her head in the book instead. "Why the fuck does math have to be so complicated." Apparently her misery wasn't very detectable because a very familiar figure bound up to her desk, grinning broadly and teeth gleaming brilliantly.

"Tenten!"

An overzealous voice shouted catching both the attention of the geek squad table and a very distressed Tenten. _Oh great, not now—I really don't need this at the moment. _Sucking in a deep breath, Tenten pulled her body up and pressed her back against her chair. "Hi Lee," she greeted exasperatedly and cocking his head to the side, Lee occupied the empty seat beside the brunette. "What are you doing, Tenten?" He probed and Tenten sighed as she tapped the pen against her math text before she dropped the pen and glanced up at her overly excitable friend. "Algebra, can you help?" She probed offering a tired smile and leaning over the desk, Lee glanced at the text, his large bug eyes scanning over the page.

Biting her lower lip, Tenten also leaned forward and stared at the same question Lee was glancing at. Silence hung over their heads in which Tenten had given up pretending she even understood the question's instructions and reverted to doodling small images of dangerous weapons in the margin of her notepad; while Lee hummed in thought. He had long since grabbed hold of the brunette's calculator and had dragged his chair closer to Tenten's; resulting in them sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"How's your working coming along?" Tenten asked after what felt like forever and glancing from the corner of her eye, she caught the scowl on Lee's face as he erased the working he had spent five minutes on.

"Not good, are you sure this is right?" he asked in a tone that suggested frustration and Tenten nodded halfheartedly.

"It's in the text," she replied and mumbling something to himself, Tenten watched as Lee began scribbling down a new formula in his messy scrawl.

"Ngh," was the only sound Lee produced before he was consumed by the world of algebra once more.

Growing bored with her doodles; Tenten pulled her pack towards her and began rummaging through it. Fishing out her iPod, she wasted no time pushing the white earbuds into her ears and turning the music on. Shuffling to a random rock song, Tenten sunk deeper in her seat and bopping her head to the rhythm, she tapped her fingers against the desk as Lee worked.

---

Neji had finally finished reading a novel he had borrowed from the library a week ago; hoping to finally find a book worth reading only to be disappointed due to a lack of complexity in a more or less uninteresting story plot. Slamming the small book down on the librarian's desk, he shot the middle aged librarian a dark scowl while the lady took the book and studied it closely.

"The Catcher in the Rye, nice book," she said offering Neji a small smile.

"Not really," he replied drily as his opal eyes watched the librarian drop the dingy, old copy of the novel onto a pile of other books

"Feel free to look around for any other books that may interest you, Hyuga-san." She stated going back to her computer.

"Hn."

Turning away from the desk, Neji's opal eyes scanned over the library and landed on a round table occupied by two people the Hyuga was no stranger to. Blinking, he moved away from the desk and burying his hands in the depths of his jeans, he approached the table. As he got closer, it became apparent to Neji that the hunched figures were attempting some algebra. Well, the usually insanely happy Lee was attempting some algebra; the ever tomboyish Tenten was clearly listening to something on her iPod.

Allowing his eyes to peer over Lee's hunched shoulders; he was able to see the question that Lee was clearly having trouble with. Feeling a smug smirk tug at his thin lips it wasn't a surprise when Neji found himself saying the answer aloud. "Twenty-one," the cool, positive tone of Neji's voice caught Lee's attention. "Huh?" He managed to get out as he looked up from the math text and glanced with large eyes at the brown haired boy behind him.

Tenten seemed to come down from whatever universe she had subjected herself to, and glancing sideways she nudged Lee in the arm. "What's the matter?" She asked, and pulling an earbud out of an ear, she quirked a curious brow at Lee who was too busy staring incredulously at Neji.

"Wha—_how_?" He shouted tiredly and as Neji pulled a chair out, Tenten noticed him for the first time.

"Neji?" She called in disbelief and nodding slowly, Neji's pale eyes met with Tenten's brown ones.

"Tenten," he responded politely and inclined his head in her direction.

That was all the Hyuga said to the brunette before he gave his full attention to Lee and began explaining how he had arrived at his answer. Pursing her lips, Tenten switched her music off and leaned forward. Propping her elbows up on the desk, Tenten pressed her cheeks against the heels of her hands and stared blankly at the text in front of the three. "What are we doing now?" She probed and Neji shot her a quizzical glance before a broadly grinning Lee, beamed at Tenten.

"Neji figured it out, isn't that great Tenten?!" He exclaimed squeezing her arm before refocusing his attention on the math equation.

"Ah, of course…the genius, Neji Hyuga can figure out math equations in _one minute_." She mumbled and Neji's smirk broadened.

"Actually, it was **_fifty-three seconds_**," he replied clearly and Tenten scoffed.

"Whatever, Hyuga." She spat leaning into Lee's side and quirking a brow, Neji glanced at Lee who was now yawning and attempting the next question.

"I don't mean to pry Lee, but do you always do your work with Tenten present?"

The question was polite and meeting Neji's light colored eyes, Lee offered a small smile, his pearly whites flashing indiscreetly. "Actually Neji, this is Tenten's work." Silence, they were met with silence before Neji nodded tightly. "Ah, I think I'll be taking my leave now." He replied and both Lee and Tenten watched questioningly as Neji pushed out his chair and stiffly rose to his feet.

"Neji?" Lee called uncertainly and Neji quickly responded without meeting his friend's gaze.

"I'll see you in class Lee…goodbye Tenten." His voice was curt as he pushed his chair back in and hurriedly exited the library.

"Hmm," Lee hummed before he busied himself with another equation.

"The hell just happened?" Tenten muttered as she frowned and tapping the fingers of her left hand against the desk, she bit her lip and made a decision. "I'll be back, Lee." She announced snatching up her black bag and pushed her chair out. "Huh? Where are you going?" Lee probed as he caught the girl getting up. "Somewhere," she replied quickly and not even pushing her chair in, she moved away from the table. "Hey, your books!" Lee shouted and Tenten waved it off with a hand as she crossed the library. "Keep it for me would you?" She replied before ducking out of the library.

Pressing her bag against her chest, Tenten's chocolate brown eyes scanned the empty hall before she headed to the right. Jogging, her tennis pounded lightly against the cracked tiles as she hurried down the hall, only slowing down when squeezing through a pack of sophomores. Just as she managed to break free of the thick sophomoric throng, she spotted Neji leaving through the glass door at the end of the hall. "Neji!" She shouted breaking into a run as the Hyuga glanced back over his shoulder.

Their eyes met and turning around, Neji watched as Tenten ran towards him. The glass door was closing and he was just about to catch it when thin, tan fingers circled around its metal frame; cutting it off. Pushing the door open further, Tenten stood there staring up at him. "Neji," she panted her chest heaving as she used her free hand to brush her short bangs out of her face. Neji just stood there, watching as the brunette regained her posture and once she did, she slammed her fist into Neji's shoulder…**_Hard. _**

"I supposed I deserved that," Neji muttered raising a hand to his bruised arm and massaged it gently.

"Damn right. Now, can you please explain to me what the hell just happened?" She hissed and Neji blinked.

"You punched me in the arm," he said and pursing her lips, Tenten placed her hands on her hips.

"I mean back in the library," she replied exasperatedly and Neji nodded.

"Ah."

"Mm…so why'd you go running away when you found out that you were helping _me_, and not Lee huh?"

She couldn't hide it, and quite frankly neither did she want to. She had been curious from the moment Neji had revealed his presence in the library to her and Lee. Neji pursed his thin lips and allowed his opal eyes to land on anything but the brunette. "I do not believe that I have to answer that," he said in a serious tone and Tenten stared at him before frowning. "Oh, I think you do."

Tenten was growing impatient and Neji knew better than to piss off an already pissed off Tenten; the pain coursing through his shoulder was a constant reminder of that. "I left because I remembered that I had some business I had to take care of before next period starts." His answer was believable enough, so then why was Tenten giving him her infamous "You've gotta be kidding" look.

Releasing an exasperated sigh for the umpteenth time that day, Tenten stepped to Neji's left; allowing the glass door to swing shut. Placing her hands on her hips, Tenten stared down at her shoes, her eyes foggy. "Today makes it five months, Neji." Her voice was a lot softer now and it had lost the conviction it had once held. Neji stared at her for a moment before he nodded tightly, his expression hardening.

"You should stop counting, Tenten. It makes no sense crying over spilled milk." His voice was miserable and Tenten was silent as she looped an arm of her bag with her arm and fiddled nervously with her fingers, reminding Neji of his timid cousin. "I know I should but—" she stopped, her large eyes sliding to their right where a few seniors were attempting to get into the building, talking loudly amongst one another.

They didn't say a single word until they were alone once more. "Tenten," Neji called and the brunette nodded at the sound of her name. "You should move on," he continued seriously and Tenten found herself swallowing down a large lump swelling in her throat.

"Neji," she seemed to be saying that a lot today but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. She was staring at him now, her eyes wide in disbelief and with pursed lips, Neji raised his right hand and pressed his index finger against Tenten's soft lips. "I'm sorry it's just that…you deserve better, someone who'll cherish you and hold you close. Someone who won't let you go, not an emotionless bastard like me," he explained and Tenten's eyes shook dangerously as she pulled back and glared at him.

"Idiot," she mumbled punching him in the arm roughly before she grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward.

Their lips smashed into one another's and Neji allowed Tenten the pleasure of dominance. Her grip on his shirt loosened and her arms snaked around his neck while his locked around her thin waist, their lips moving in synch. Pulling apart moments later, their foreheads pressed against one another; Tenten smiled. "Y'know, for a genius you can be real stupid at times." She whispered twirling a strand of Neji's dark hair on her index. Neji quirked one perfect brow and Tenten's smile seemed to broaden. "All I've ever wanted was you _and_ that stick up your ass," she whispered and blinking, a genuine smile crossed Neji's face. "Hn," he mumbled before closing the distance between them both once more.

--

Author's Note: So with a serious never ending migraine I typed up this story. I hope you all enjoyed it thoroughly—or slightly or whatever the hell you wanna call it. It was a pleasure writing this!

_Au Revoir_~

Sie


End file.
